Enchanted Pool
by Iridescent Chicanery
Summary: [AU]An enchanted pool, an elf (Zoi) and an ice faerie (Ami). What does it all add up to? A dash of romance! One-shot.


A.N: Something that just happened to pop into my head while I lazed around in my room. After reading Warrior of Ice's _"Soulmates"_, I can really see Zoi as an elf. The idea for this story did not originate from Ice's story, it just occurred to me one day; you know when those random thoughts pop into your head. Yeah, well, anyway!

I was hard pressed to find an alternate name for Zoi while writing this fic. I searched through Encarta, for God's sake! After the baby names, of course! And then, I found one (in Encarta)! Ah! After searching and searching I found 'Zephyrus', which came right after or before 'Zephaniah' (I don't like that name – read "Cloud of Sparrows" by Takashi Matsuoka and you'll see why)! It was so hard! I swear it is so hard to find an alternate name for him; the other shittenou are much easier!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah! I don't own Sailor Moon! But the plot is wholly mine!

* * *

_**Enchanted Pool**_

A gentle breeze wound its way between the many trees, tickling the green grass into a smooth sway, and carrying the fallen leaves on its soft, airy bed. The last golden rays of sunlight raced across the pink, purple sky. Birds sang their delicate, unique melodies. Cicadas chirped. The wind whistled and sighed. The beautiful song of nature filled the air, heralding the arrival of night.

A slim figure sat on the branch of a tall oak tree. His strawberry blond hair tied in a loose ponytail, curled around his face with the soft breeze. He pushed a strand of his hair behind a pointed ear. His leaf-green eyes scanned his surroundings. She still hadn't arrived. His eyes flickered with irritation.

Zephyrus, young prince and brother to the King of the Woodland Elves, was awaiting the arrival of a young ice faerie, Ami. She had promised that she would be here at sunset, and for someone as prompt as Ami, Zephyrus was surprised that the delicate beauty was still not present. He sighed, and then listened to the aria that filled the air. He drew out a silver woodwind from inside his forest green coloured shirt. He put the wind instrument to his lips and joined the ballad of nature. A soft, sweet tune floated from the silver flute, and Zephyrus was encompassed by the song, as always whenever he blew into the delicate pipe.

And that is how Ami found him; eyes closed, muscles relaxed and a look of extreme serenity on his face. She wanted to call to him, but did not want to shatter the tranquility that filled the air, but she didn't need to. Zephyrus eyes flew open the moment her smelt the sweet smell of peach blossoms in the air. He looked down and saw the young faerie at the base of the aged tree, gazing up at him with her sapphire eyes. Ami heard his sharp intake of air. It happened every time Zephyrus saw her; each time her saw her, he was surprised to see how truly beautiful she was. She radiated an innocent beauty with her dark, soft blue hair, her wide blue eyes, the colour of the night sky, and her alabaster skin. Zephyrus leapt down from his perch and landed gracefully before the petite ice faerie. He smiled brightly at her, and touched her rosy cheek. He noticed she was out of breath. He raised an eyebrow in question, and she blushed.

"The girls. They wanted to know where I was going," she replied breathlessly to his unspoken question.

He smiled gently at her. There was no need to elaborate. She had told him all about her friends: a fire faerie, a light faerie, an earth faerie and their princess; her very inquisitive friends.

"Come. I promised you that I would show you something," said Zephyrus after pecking her lightly on her lips.

He took hold of her hand and pulled her in the direction of his hidden destination.

The path was a very dark one, but for the moon that shimmered a silver trail for them. Ami's translucent, star-dusted wings twinkled in the darkness. Tall trees stood all around them, swaying. The soft rustle of leaves and cicadas were the only sounds nature emitted now. Ami clasped the back of Zephyrus' shirt tightly, moving closer to him. He laughed a warm, gentle laugh and put an arm around her shoulders drawing her to his side.

"We're nearly there. Just behind that outcrop of trees," he said, pointing to a group of trees that ended the pathway, not far off.

They passed through the clump of trees and the vista that lay behind the curtain of trees left Ami speechless and wide-eyed. Zephyrus smiled at her, satisfied with her reaction.

"Do you like it?"

"Zephyrus…..it's breathtaking! I….how did you….?" said Ami, at a loss for words.

"Stumbled upon it," he replied grinning, which was a lie, for he had sought this beautiful panorama ever since his grandmother told him about the enchanted pool, which revealed itself to a select few.

In this enchanted spot of land, at its center was a pool of shimmering deep blue. Floating on its surface were milky white lilies, and a strange flower that looked as though it had been crystallised with a rainbow light shining from within. A tall tree stood by the water, with similar crystal flowers but with blue, yellow and purple lights contained within them. The air was infused with the sweet smells of the flowers. The grass was soft and springy beneath their feet. Fireflies along with the lighted flowers were the only light that illuminated this charmed place.

Zephyrus removed his boots and drew Ami towards the velvety blue water. He stepped into its coolness, his eyes locked with hers. She followed him, and felt the water silkily climb up her bare legs. Zephyrus released her hand, drifting towards the center of the pool. She tugged nervously at the hem of her dress as she saw the mischievous glint in his emerald eyes. She looked down and waded deeper in, and when she looked up, he was gone. She knew he was underwater and was ready to fly out, when she was seized from behind. Zephyrus chuckled as she jumped slightly. She felt his warm breath fan across her right cheek.

He turned her around, so that she faced him. Drops of water clung to his hair and face. His lips were curved into a tender smile, as he leaned slowly towards the exquisite ice faerie, that had captured his heart. He brushed her blue hair away from her forehead, cupping her face in one hand. She traced his jaw line with her finger. His lips descended upon hers. A songbird's musical cry resonated through the clearing, encompassing the two lovers in the crystal blue pool.

* * *

A.N: Hm….any good? This is sort of an 'aside' to my story _'Of Humans, Elves and Faeries'_. Bet you're all depressed I didn't go into more detail about the kissing, ne! You naughty, naughty people! And yes, I know, it's _very _short! Anyway, hoped you all liked it! Please review!Thank you! 


End file.
